Service providers (e.g., wireless and cellular services) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been in ways to reduce data traffic on the existing networks while maintaining a level of service acceptable to users. Search queries and the results of search queries have substantially increased congestion on networks. The number of systems and platforms performing a search query using a decision diagram is increasing. Such a decision diagram is used to organize data in a search query into a tree-type data structure that permits identification of a result by traversing various branches of the structure. As users continue to increase their reliance on data retrieved from networks, the number of search queries and the results of search queries transmitted in decision diagram form increase. Consequently, service providers and device manufacturers face the challenge of providing sufficient communication and network resources to support queries based on or related to decision diagrams.